


A Fan

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Roleplay, Screenplay/Script Format, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: May 24, 2011, old thing.





	A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Basic plot. Disco Bear got famous a second time, it caused strains between him and Pop's relationship. So he sort of left him behind to pursue the fleeting second chance he was given.  
> Cub stayed a fan of D.B, and after the whole thing D.B tried to ghost Cub and his friend, scared Pop would not be far behind.

Disco Bear: O.O *Hides* 

Cub: Huh? where did you go, Disco? 

Disco Bear: *Stays silent and hides* 

Cub: Aww, oh well *He calls out* sorry Pup, He's not here!

Pup: So much for knowing where he's at. Bet you don't even know him for real!

Cub: *Pouts* I'm sorry! I guess you will have to get her autograph some other time

Disco Bear: *Sets an autograph on a table, slides it forward* 

Pup: Fine, hey whats that? *Points to the table* It's moving.

Cub: *He waddles to the table* Hey, an autograph! 

Disco Bear: *He muffles a sneeze as he slips under a table clothe and it tickles his hair and nose* 

Cub: Huh?

Pup: Whats up?

Cub: Did you hear that?

Disco Bear: O.O *Freezes and then runs out the door before hiding again* Shhhhi-

Cub: Hey, he was here!*He toddles out the door* I can prove it, just you wait and see!

Pup: *He follows him*

Cub: *He looks around* I wonder why hes hiding *He scratches his head* 

Disco Bear: *Is hiding in a tree, trembling* 

Pup: Maybe he doesn't want to see you.

Cub: Huh? But him and my dad . . . M-maybe i did something to make him mad *He gulps* I hope I didn't upset him ...

Disco Bear: N-no, it's not that. . . ^^;

Cub: *He looks around* Who said that? Disco? You there?

Pup :*He points to the tree* Look.

Disco Bear: U-uh, yeah... 

Cub: *He nervously rubs his paws* Did I do something wrong Disco?

Disco Bear: N-no. 

Cub: Then why are you hiding? 

Disco Bear: Well. . . no reason, just uh, um, um, practicing! 

Pup: Practicing? Huh? For what? 

Disco Bear: Uh, hiding? 

Cub: From who? 

Disco Bear: No one, I'm just practicing for a-aaaaaaa... a game of hide and seek!

Cub: *He smiles and laughs happily* Then you'd definitely win! 

Disco Bear: *Relaxing, he chuckles* You really think so, huh? 

Cub: Of course! I didn't even see you. ^^ 

Disco Bear: Then I must be getting better at it. *He utters a soft 'phew' under his breath*

Cub: Better and better.


End file.
